Beta-lactam antibiotics are among the most commonly prescribed antibiotics. Beta-lactam antibiotics target the cross-linking of the bacterial cell wall, which can ultimately result in cell death. Despite the numerous successes of the beta-lactam antibiotics, bacteria have developed resistance to them. As such there exists a need for improved antibacterial treatments to overcome bacterial resistance to beta-lactam antibiotics.